It's Christmas Time Again with Mickey
It's Christmas Time Again With Mickey & Friends is a TV Special spin-off from the animated television series The Revival of House of Mouse. Characters by film/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: '''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Gus Goose, Ludwig von Drake, Chip 'n' Dale, Scrooge McDuck, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, J. Ranger Audubon Woodlore, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, and Gingerbread Men Cookies *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, the Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, and the Magic Mirror *'''Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, and Stromboli *'Fantasia: '''Chernabog *'Dumbo: Dumbo, and Timothy Q. Mouse *'Bambi: '''Bambi, Thumper, and Flower *'Saludos Amigos: 'Jose Carioca *'The Three Caballeros: 'Panchito Pistoles *'Make Mine Music: 'Peter *'Fun and Fancy Free: 'Bongo *'The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad: 'Mr. Toad. and Ichabod Crane *'Cinderella: 'Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, the Birds, and Lady Tremaine *'Alice in Wonderland: 'Alice, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Queen of Hearts, and the King of Hearts *'Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinkerbell, Michael Darling, John Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tiger Lily, Nana *'Lady and the Tramp: '''Lady, and Tramp *'Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, and King Hubert and Stefan *'''101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the 99 Dalmatian Puppies, and Cruella de Vil *'The Sword in the Stone: '''Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, and Mad Madam Mim *'Mary Poppins: The Penguins. *'The Jungle Book: '''Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, and Shere Khan *'The Aristocats: 'Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Abigail & Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, and Roquefort *'Robin Hood: 'Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 'Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher *'The Rescuers: 'Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Madame Medusa, and Mr. Snoops *'Pete's Dragon: 'Elliott the Dragon *'The Fox and the Hound: 'Tod, and Copper *'The Black Cauldron: 'Taran, and Princess Eilonwy *'The Great Mouse Detective: 'Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 'Roger Rabbit, and Jessica Rabbit *'Oliver & Company: 'Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Georgette, Francis, and Einstein *'The Little Mermaid: 'Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, and Max the Sheepdog *'Beauty and the Beast: 'Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the Villagers *'Aladdin: 'Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Jafar, and Iago *'The Nightmare Before Christmas: 'Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finklestein, the Mayor of Halloween Town, and Oogie Boogie *'The Lion King: 'Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, The Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed), Zazu, and Scar *'A Goofy Movie: 'Max Goof *'Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, and Governor Ratcliffe *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame: '''Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *'Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, and Pegasus *'Mulan: '''Mulan, Mushu, Yao, Ling, & Qian Po, Crikee, Li Shang, and Chi-Fu *'Tarzan: 'Tarzan, Tantor, Jane Porter, Clayton, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Kerchak, and Terk *'The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco *'Lilo & Stitch: '''Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Gantu, and David Kawena *'Brother Bear: Kenai, and Koda *'Pirates of the Caribbean: '''Jack Sparrow *'PB&J Otter: Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Opal Otter and Ernest Otter Featured cartoons *"Donald on Ice" *"Pluto's Christmas Tree" *"Mickey's Good Deed" *"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" *"Mickey's Mixed Nuts" *"Mickey's Christmas Carol"